Dead Men Walking
by runaway-zebra
Summary: Over 30 WWE Superstars are setting out for a camping trip they will NEVER forget. What they thought would be an innocent weekend in the woods turns out to be more than they bargained for. Who will make it out alive, and who will just be dead men walking?
1. The Wilderness Bites

A/N: This is the beginning of my newest story: _Dead Men Walking_. I got the idea from going to see Friday the 13th on Monday (which was an excellent movie by the way! :D) This story gives the readers... yes you! .... a chance to decide the superstars fate! Every other chapter I'll put up a poll at the end and you get to vote who lives... and who dies ;]  
Also, just a quick note, I did **NOT **play favorites with who lives and dies in the chapters where you don't vote, I simply picked out of a hat with all of the superstars/divas who are in the story name's written on sheets of paper. So, yes some of my favorites might live, but some of my favorites will die! So... killing them off in the story is by no means personal. Oh yeah, I also pick the nominees for your poll out of a hat, that may be why some very unusal superstars are in the poll.  
Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY! I can't stress that enough :]

* * *

Dead Men Walking

_Chapter One: The Wilderness Bites_

Jeff Hardy was the first to arrive at the campsite that looked more ancient than Mae Young, if that was possible. His Lamborghini crunched gravel under it's tires as Jeff pulled into the grass to stop. He, along with John Cena, Evan Bourne, and his brother Matt piled out of the car. John and Evan fought their way out, panting for air once they escaped.

"Holy shit!" Evan exclaimed, bending over to catch his breath better. "I think sardines have more room than we did!"

"Dude! _Never again!_" John swiped the sweat beginning to form above his brow line. "Jeff, man, you've got to get a roomier car."

"I thought it was a nice ride," Jeff grinned pulling off his sunglasses and tucking them safely in his front hoodie pocket.

"Yeah, well, you were also sitting in the front," Evan noted peeling off his own 'Element' hoodie. "God it's hot out here," he complained.

"We're in the forest, it's not _that_ hot. Wait until you're by the lake. Then you'll really be whining," Matt laughed slamming his door shut.

Suddenly, a high speeding red car screeched to a halt next to Jeff and Evan, making them quickly back up against Jeff's car. Dust and gravel flew up as the car came to a complete stop, shuffling up dust over the two bystanders.

"Awe man, this is my new hoodie!" Jeff protested, brushing the dust off his sleeves.

"Oh get over it Hardy!" Randy Orton slithered out of Ken Kennedy's car.

"Hey Randy, what's up man?" Jeff and Randy shook hands, they hadn't seen each other in months. Everyone was excited when the camping trip was planned, but no one was more thrilled than Jeff and Randy who would finally be able to reconnect as friends again.

"It's been awhile, eh Hardy?"

Jeff and Randy began catching up as Ken, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr., Kofi Kingston, and CM Punk exited the black Hummer.

"You think the trunk of a Goddamn _Hummer _would be more comfortable," Punk said sliding the luggage out of the trunk, as well as himself.

"At least you didn't have to sit in the back seat of Jeff's car," Evan noted aloud. John quickly nodded in agreement with Evan's statement.

The next car full of people to arrive was Melina, Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, Santino Marella, and Chris Jericho. Punk watched as Chris jumped out of the car faster than he could say 'insane'. For a second, he thought Chris was being attacked by killer bee's, but he found out that Chris had suffered through something worse.

"Thank _God_," Chris whined melodramatically.

"What's wrong?" Punk slammed the Hummer trunk shut before approaching an exhausted looking Chris Jericho.

"I just had to sit through the worst three and a half hours of my life. You guys arranged it so I had to drive here with four chicks!" Chris swiped a hand through his thick, blonde mane.

"I thought Santino was with-" Punk stopped short when he noticed the 'are you serious' look that Chris was sending him. "Right, the day Santino is considered a dude is the day I get this shaggy mop shaved completely," Punk tucked a strand of his 'mop' behind one ear.

"Then I guess I'll never be able to call you Baldie," Chris smiled from picturing a bald CM Punk walking around.

Meanwhile, a new group was unpacking their car, Jack Swagger, the Brain Kendrick, and Vladimir Koslov all struggled to pull their bags out of the overstuffed trunk of the small rental car. Their other traveling partners, Shawn Michaels and Triple H sat by idly watching the humorous scene.

"Should we help?" Hunter, as Triple H liked to be called, turned to Shawn.

"Nah, let's watch them suffer," Shawn plopped down on a broken log, kicking his feet up to get comfortable.

"Hey, how was your ride?" Ted DiBiase Jr. asked taking a swig of his water bottle.

"Interesting," Shawn simply replied.

"To be honest, I had no idea what the hell was going on the whole damn drive," Hunter openly admitted. "When Jack Swagger spoke I got a second shower." Then there was Vladimir, I had no idea what he was saying," Hunter shook his head. He slid the hair tie off his wrist before pulling his dark blonde locks into a ponytail.

"Don't forget about _the _Brian Kendrick, I couldn't understand him either," Shawn stated, keeping his eyes on the entertainment presented before him.

"Why couldn't you understand him? He doesn't have a lisp or accent," Ted reminded him.

"Yeah, but his head is so far up his ass that it was just mumbles," Hunter smirked with the mental picture. Then he shook it away when it started to get ugly. "That mental picture didn't end so well."

"I imagine it wouldn't. Brian's bare ass, blah!" Shawn shouted, sending various forest critters scattering every which way.

The second to last care to make it's way to the campsite contained Edge, Vickie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, the Miz, and Morrison. While they were still pulling in, jokes began to break out amongst the others.

"That car is probably running on ego instead of gasoline," Matt said sitting up on the hood of Jeff's Lambo. Everyone watched as they all hopped out, one after the other.

"Babe, can you…" Vickie paused when she realized Edge was paying attention to Chavo instead of her. "Excuse me!" Her shrill voice echoed through the entire forest, sending flocks of birds fleeing across the sky.

"Sorry honey, what'd you need?" Edge held one of Vickie's hands, ready to comply with her every beck and call.

"He's _whipped_," Kofi whispered to Punk and Chris who were already snickering at Edge's behavior.

"Told you he's like a damn puppet," Jeff noted to Randy who was leaning against the car, staring into the faded blue sky.

"And Vickie is the puppet master," Randy finally broke his gaze. "What a terrible job she's doing too. He'll do whatever she says, why not tell him to save us all and jump off a damn bridge," Randy smirked.

"Ha! Nice," Jeff gave Randy's fist a pound before squinting his eyes to see the last car pull up. "Man, who ever made the driving arrangements really gave Christian the shaft." Jeff could tell that Christian's ride probably sucked without even asking him.

"Yeah, he got screwed," Randy agreed also looking at the faces in the car with him.

In the car with Christian was JBL, Ezekiel Jackson, Paul Burchill, and Kane. In Christian's opinion he didn't have it _so _bad since Paul and Ezekiel hadn't spoken the entire ride, and Kane turned out to be a very nice guy. The only issue he had was with JBL who would not stop talking about the stock market no matter how much he and Kane begged him to stop. Christian even tried turning up the radio, but every time he did, JBL's voice somehow managed to double in volume.

"Dude!" Chris exclaimed as he approached a grim Christian. "It's been… ages!"

"Chris, it's been two days," Christian sighed quietly. The drive had already exhausted him.

"Oh… ew, you had to travel with JBL?" Chris questioned, completely ignoring the fact that JBL was standing very well in earshot.

"Did you want to lick a cow's butt?"

"What? Why would I want to do that?" Christian asked rolling up his sleeves to expose his bare forearms to the wind brushing through the forest.

"I think I'd rather lick a cow's butt than sit in a car with JBL," Chris admitted shrugging.

"That's sick," Christian looked at Chris who didn't seem to be affected by his remark, "but true," he grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone began getting situated and unpacking their cars to load all the luggage to a dirty old pick up truck, since there was no place to park all of the cars by the actual campsite.

Brian Kendrick's eyes wandered around skeptically.

"Is there a bathroom around here?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Nah man, you have to wait til we get to the campsite," Jeff's voice was strained from trying to lift Kelly and Melina's entirely over packed suitcases onto the back of the pick-up.

"Fine, I'll just go in the woods," Brian said parting twigs and bushes in an attempt to find a path.

"Ew," Kelly rolled her eyes at Brian's soon to be actions. Melina agreed with Kelly through her own eye roll.

As Brian picked his way through the woods he heard light footsteps behind him. His neck snapped around sharply, he slowly surveyed the green surroundings only to see no one. He continued to walk, tripping over an uprooted tree, he cursed under his breath as he got up. Soon he heard more footsteps.

"Who is that?" He brushed the dirt off his jeans with his even dirtier hands. "Come on! It's not funny!" Brian shook his head angrily, he just wanted to go to the bathroom without being pranked.

After Brian finished what he traveled all the way through the woods for, he zipped up his fly.

"Brian, you just became an honorary member of the Urination Nation," he whispered proudly to himself.

A twig cracked in half loudly, barely feet from where he stood.

"Whose there?" His voice was beginning to show sings of nervousness. "Is that you Jeff? I swear it wasn't me that switched your hair dye with Mike Knox's and Snitsky's spit! It wasn't me!" He screeched to who he thought was Jeff Hardy. Suddenly, a tall figure stepped out from behind the dark, twisted tree. Brian let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's only you-"

The mystery man banished a thick knife from behind his back, slicing the throat of Brain Kendrick before he could finish speaking. Brian's frail body fell to the Earth, it hit the soil with a thunderous echo. The man chuckled loudly to himself as blood spilled from Brian's throat.

Brian's body twitched one last time before it stopped moving forever. He was the first victim of the psychopathic maniac. Brian was officially dead, which only made the sadistic creep laugh harder.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now here's your chance to choose the fate of one superstar!  
**REMEMBER! You are choosing who you want to DIE** **in the next chapter!**

The canidates are:  
- John Cena  
- Ezekiel Jackson  
- Triple H  
- Paul Burchill  
- Kofi Kingston

And yes, I promise you, I picked these names out of a hat! I didn't pick them because I hate them, or else some of those names wouldn't be there :D


	2. Where's Jackson?

A/N: Okay so the results of the last poll were... not surprisingly, Ezekiel Jackson. Sooo, sorry Ezekiel, you're out :(  
Oh yeah, and there's an extra person who gets killed in this chapter, I picked his name out of a hat, and to be honest, I'm not very upset that he's gone from the story.  
**Read and Vote pleasee :]**  
_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two: Where's Jackson?_

Jeff peered around at everyone as the last of the bags were shoved in the back of the pick-up. He wiped some grease off his hands onto his dirty, old blue jeans that he cared nothing about. The most important thing was his hoodie, which he took extra special care not to get soiled or damaged the entire time.

"Alright, everyone's stuff in?" He asked, shutting the back of the dusty, brown truck.

"Yeah," many in the crowd shouted out. No one protested that their stuff _wasn't _in so Jeff figured they were all set. "Whose gonna drive the truck?"

"I will," Jack Swagger said raising one arm slightly.

"Yeah me too," Ezekiel offered, the first time anyone heard him speak the whole hour he'd been there. And the first time in three and a half hours for his car ride partners.

"Okay then here's the keys," Jeff threw them carefully at the open hand of Jack. Ezekiel and Jack hopped up into the truck and took off, throwing rocks up at the remaining people. Over exaggerated coughs went on for few minutes until all the dust settled, letting everyone breathe freely again.

"Why do you think those two offered to drive?" A smirking Randy inquired to Jeff.

"I don't know, maybe so they had extra time to make-out at the campsite?" Jeff laughed at his own comment, as did the others who could hear his joke.

"Jackson and Swagger sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g." Cody Rhodes busted out laughing after his little 'spell session' that no one else found funny. "What? Too much?" He raised on eyebrow.

"Yeah, ya crossed the line just a little there," Shawn Michaels adjusted his tan cowboy hat over the top of his forehead.

"Well, the rest of us better head out," Jeff said indicating the walk to the campsite should be started. "Is everyone here?"

Each person glanced to their left and right, trying to account for everyone who signed up for the trip. No one proposed any missing people, that is, except Hunter.

"Hey! The Brian Kendick," he pretended to blush at his 'mistake', "I mean… Brian Ken_drick_ isn't here. He went off to the bathroom," Hunter pointed to the woods.

"Well he's taking too damn long! Let's just go without him!" Chris shouted from the back of the group.

"Yeah man, I agree with Chris, we'll just go without him. It's a straight walk there on this path, he should figure it out pretty easily," Jeff gestured towards the almost straight shot to the campsite.

"And if not, he has the magic of technology," Randy patted his own cell phone in his pocket.

Everybody readily agreed to leave Brian to fend for himself, setting off for their adventure to the camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is it?" Jack hesitantly examined the abandoned campsite. "It looks like it hasn't been used in… decades."

"Jeff said follow this dirt road without making any turns," Ezekiel replied quietly. "This has to be it." He sighed before he noticed the shimmering lake just a short walking distance away. "Plus, there's the lake. He said it should be right by a lake."

"Whatever dude."

"Yeah, whatever." Ezekiel kicked up dirt as he dragged his feet along the ground, traveling over to get a better view of the sparkling water. He noticed an old wooden sign that read 'Mirror Lake'. _Huh, creative, _he thought to himself. He looked back over his shoulder at Jack who was starting to unpack his ownstuff from the truck. _Figures, _Ezekiel really didn't take kindly to Jack. In his opinion, Jack was stuck on himself, and for no reason. The only reason he even offered to drive the truck was because his best friend, Brian Kendrick, had gone off to God only knows where, and he didn't want to be stuck with all the other guys back at the parking area. As he contemplated where Brian could have went, he saw a strange man across the lake, he was wearing dark clothes and a ski mask. _What the hell? _As Ezekiel was about to turn around he ran right into Jack, setting him off.

"What the fuck dude! Watch where your walking!" Jack snarled.

"You were behind me," Ezekiel simply responded, backing up a few steps.

"Whatever, help me start to unload those other jackass's stuff," Jack commanded rudely.

Ezekiel sighed quietly wishing that his friend Brian was with them, Brian was never afraid to tell someone off, which is what immediately made Ezekiel befriend him. Most people were intimated merely by Ezekiel's presence, but in all reality he was a scared push-over, he never stood up for himself. Brian on the other hand, didn't exactly have the intimating presence of Ezekiel but he sure had a mouth on him. Together they made a great team, Ezekiel the body guard and Brian the mouth piece, if one was without the other, they were rendered helpless.

"You want to know what I always wonder," Jack tossed a heavy green backpack at Ezekiel. Ezekiel grunted instead of speaking so Jack continued on, "why you always hang out with that loser Brian. You know you could do great by yourself, look at you! You're huge and menacing!" He looked at Ezekiel for approval who just stared with disdain. "What I'm saying is you should get rid of that 'attachment' and start a wrestling career of your own, you could have a belt in two seconds flat."

"You don't know Brian like I do," Ezekiel defended his best friend.

"What are you, gays lovers or something?" Jack went into a laughing fit. Ezekiel however, was highly offended by Jack's comment and nearly went ballistic, he immediately sprang at Jack ready to tackle him to the ground when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Well, _Jack _certainly stopped dead.

Ezekiel stared in shock at what he saw, before he could even throw a punch at Jack an arrow shot of out no where, sliding right in and out of Jack's head. Brain fluid and chunks dripped out the gaping hole in his head. Ezekiel bent over, vomiting profusely with the sight before quickly whipping around to see who the vicious culprit was. His eyes locked with the man who he thought he'd imagined seeing across the lake. They both stood stalk still before Ezekiel began running to the truck. As he struggled to open the locked door he cursed Jack for locking the keys in the car.

"Idiot!" He screamed as he punched his fist through the window, shattering it into pieces. He frantically opened the door from the inside when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He rigidly turned his neck to see an axe sticking out of his back before dropping forward into the door. He slid down to the floor, leaving streaks of burgundy trickling down the door, as he faded out of consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff and Randy lead the gang to the campsite, stopping briefly every five minutes or so, thanks to the complaints and whines of the others. Surprisingly, Melina, Beth, and Kelly were doing perfectly fine, enjoying the beautiful scenery as they walked along. Jeff hadn't heard a peep out of them the whole time other than "aw" for little animals or "stunning" for the landscapes. The _real_ complaining was coming mostly from two people: JBL and Santino. Every half mile or so they would repeatedly ask "are we there yet?" until someone answered them. Then there was Chris, Punk, and Christian who continually mocked people aloud until one of them was laughing in hysterics.

Personally, Jeff wasn't that annoyed, but Randy felt very different.

"If they don't shut up, I'm gonna make them," he warned Jeff.

"Come on man, let them have their fun. You remember when we used to do that shit," Jeff reminisced back when Randy and Jeff first became friends and all the memories they shared. Back when they were what people would refer to as _best friends _they acted exactly how Chris, Punk, and Christian currently were.

"Yeah but it's annoying."

"Only because you're not part of it," Jeff said smiling. "How about we start mocking people?"

"I don't know…" Randy answered warily.

"Come on! Live a little Orton!" Jeff prodded. He waited until Randy cracked a smile to begin his antics. "Alright, so I'll be Vickie. EXCUSE ME! I SAID EXCUSE ME! I NEED YOUR ATTENTION! I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING!" Jeff screeched in a shrill voice.

Randy busted out laughing, holding his sides from pain. He nearly had tears in his eyes by the time it was his turn to mimic someone. It was strange for Randy, he hadn't actually laughed for a long time, since the day him and Jeff stopped talking, to be exact.

"_Jeff, Vince just told me that you're leaving for Smackdown. Is that true?"  
"Yeah, it is," Jeff's gaze dropped to the floor, his shoes becoming immediately interesting. "I guess this means we won't be able to see each other anymore."  
_"_Aw come on dude! You're making it sound like we're lovers or something! We can still talk and stuff," Randy tried reassuring him. Jeff wasn't so sure, he didn't know if they could stay best friends if they wouldn't be seeing each other.  
_"_I guess, but we won't be able to go out to bars, or prank people, or anything fun."  
_"_We'll stay in touch, I promise." _Randy kept his promise, in the end, it was Jeff who broke it.

"Orton?" Jeff waved his hand in front of the dazed out Randy.

"What?" Randy snapped out of his flashback, he remembered that day like it was yesterday, even though it was nearly three years before.

"I said it's your turn."

"Oh, uh… I don't know who to be," Randy replied timidly. He looked around as he waited for Jeff to recommend someone, there was just something about this place that he didn't feel comfortable with, something was strange about it, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"How about Edge?" Jeff suggested shrugging.

"Well that's not hard. Oh, I should be champion! I got screwed out of the match because Jeff Hardy pinned me! Boohoo! Vickie, give me another title shot!"

"_Nicee_," Jeff smirked. "That sounded exactly like Edge."

"I know, I've been perfecting it in my free time," Randy admitted with no shame.

"We're here!" Jeff shouted excitedly.

Sighs of relief came from every angle as the whole group discovered that Jeff was right, they were at the campsite. The three girls immediately went in search of the restroom area, while all the men turned into typical boys.

"Sweet! A lake, I'm going in the buff!" Christian exclaimed.

"No, that was _my _idea dude!" Chris began arguing but stopped when he noticed a canoe sitting helplessly by the lake. "Never mind, I wanna try that!"

Most of the male gender of the group stripped down to their shorts carelessly and raced towards the lake. They took turns on a rope swing and let loose, they were reliving their childhood. As Jeff came up above the water he pushed his wet strands of rainbow hair from his eyes.

"Hey, where's Jackson?" He asked, noticing that neither Ezekiel nor Jack were present. In fact, the truck was missing too.

"Maybe they got lost or keep following the trail or something," Randy suggested.

"Who cares? Let's enjoy the lake before the sun starts to go down and we have to put up the _tents_," Christian grimaced, he loved camping as much as the next guy, but setting up tents was something he greatly despised.

Jeff shrugged before he swam to the shore, he laid himself out on the picnic bench trying to sun dry himself and his clothes.

"Yeah, their probably fine."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much I enjoyed writing it :]  
Here's the poll for the next chapter  
(Sorry to remind you, but once again, this poll is for the person you want to **die**. Are we clear? Good...)  
Your choices are:

-Melina  
-Shawn Michaels  
-Kelly Kelly  
-Matt Hardy  
-Evan Bourne

Aww, I seriously felt soo bad for this poll, because I like everyone on it :(  
Oh well, that's what happens when you pick names out of a hat! Vote anyway please :D  
(**REMINDER:** You vote through reviews, I have **NO **poll on my page.)


	3. Stalker

A/N: Tra la la la... so I guess this makes me a liar, eh? I said I wasn't updating until school was done but I got extremely bored and wrote chapter three of this [: I'm sorry that it's short though, I couldn't really think of much but I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and voted! I honestly appreciate the feedback and especially the votes because it shows that your intriuged._

* * *

_

_Chapter Three: Stalker_

It was sometime around 8:30 when the sun began to set, sending everyone's happy moods, plummeting into depression. Fun and games were over and it was time to set up tents and cook dinner. Normally, anyone of the people would have eaten dinner long ago, but since it was technically "vacation" they decided a little break from their strict diets wouldn't hurt. Kelly and Melina volunteered to cook, and since there wasn't much food in the first place they settled on fish and corn. Earlier in the day Chris and Christian found a great spot on the opposite side of the lake for some good old fishing. Surprisingly enough, they collectively caught enough for everyone.

"Ew, what are we supposed to do again?" Melina stared at the knife that Chris was handing her. He sighed but refrained from rolling his eyes.

"You cut off the scales, unless you like your fish extra crunchy," he set the knife on the picnic bench next to the grimacing Kelly and Melina.

"What? Do we have to like, chop its head off?" Kelly eyed up the slippery specimens laid before her.

"Well, do you want to eat the heads?" Christian held his arms across his chest, he was growing more impatient every second with the disgust and confusion of the girls. He didn't understand why they would volunteer to do it if they were going to be so immature about it.

"Gross! No way," Kelly pushed one of the fish away from her using a napkin.

"Then yes, you would cut the head off. And don't forget to clean off the table when your done, we don't want bears." Christian nudged Chris in the side to tell him they could leave. Chris nodded but didn't follow the fellow blonde.

"Do you girls… uh, want help?" He offered, sitting down on the opposite side of the bench.

"Yes!" Kelly replied without hesitation. Melina rolled her eyes at Kelly's transparency, she knew that Kelly had a crush on him, but she surely wasn't going to admit it.

"Kelly, I think we can handle it," Melina said staring daggers at Chris.

"All right, I'll see you girls later then," Chris walked over to the tent area where everyone seemed to be struggling. Kelly's eyes followed him the whole way until Melina snapped her out of her trance.

"Are you crazy?" Melina grabbed a fish and began scaling it like an expert. After Kelly held back vomit from watching the process she shrugged at Melina.

"What?" She asked with big innocent eyes.

"You like Chris and he's a total asshole," she easily slid the knife across the next fish's scales.

"How do you know?" Kelly's voice was skeptical. She wondered why Melina was making such a fuss about her harmless crush. _Maybe she was jealous? _Kelly thought to herself, not daring to suggest it out loud.

"Because I can read a man through his behavior," Melina was already a fourth of the way done scaling the dinner. Kelly was surprised by how outdoorsy Melina really was. She threw a temper tantrum about the fish, but clearly had no problem with the task. "You know, I think I got this covered. Why don't you go get some logs in the woods to start the fire?" Melina suddenly chopped down hard, cutting off a fish head. The noise startled Kelly, making her jump a little.

"Fine," she could tell that Melina was irritated with her so she did what was requested of her. She took off through the woods, pushing annoying branches out of face and mumbling under her breathe. From the corner of his eye Chris saw Kelly walking into the woods and his curiosity peaked, he got up from the ground and brushed himself off.

"Where are you going?" Christian asked, pegging in the final part of the tent. He wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as he eyed Chris suspiciously.

"To get wood, for the fire I mean…" Chris quickly responded.

"Mhm," he shrugged knowing what Chris was really going to do. He would follow her into the woods and put the moves on her, Christian knew Chris better than anyone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner everyone had gathered around the large campfire. Some were sitting on logs, others on the bare ground as they roasted marshmallows.

"I love smoe's," Matt said with a smirk.

"Their called Smore's bro," Matt's younger brother corrected him. Matt ignored him with the wave of his hand and continued to shovel in the chocolate, marshmallow, and graham cracker treats.

"Whatever," he mumbled under his breathe.

Melina came over to the campfire with a worried expression taking up residence on her face. She plopped herself down on Randy, her boyfriend's lap. "What's wrong babe?" Randy asked with full-fledge concern.

"I can't find Kelly anywhere, I sent her out for firewood a long time ago."

Christian snickered softly from across the group.

"Yeah, where's Chris? He's been missing awhile too," Ted added quietly. Most of the group nodded in agreement also noticing that Chris and Kelly had both been missing for some time. Christian was the only one to realize the connection.

Suddenly, like clockwork, Chris popped out from a set of bushes. There were shrieks and yelps of fear thinking that Chris was some crazy lunatic coming to murder them.

"CHRIS! Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" Melina protested, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Dude," was CM Punk's only word, but he was too busy trying to calm his breathing.

"Sorry. I thought it'd be funny… well it was funny for me," he smirked as he sat down joining the group around the campfire.

"Where's Kelly?" Melina immediately asked when she noticed that it was just Chris returning from the woods.

"What do you mean? I went looking for her earlier and never found her."

"You… you didn't?" Melina's eyes shifted nervously.

"She probably got lost and walked out to the main road. There's a path that leads you out there. It's a pretty far walk, but I'm sure she heard the cars and stuff," the rainbow haired boy said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess…" skeptically Melina accepted his explanation, nodding. She couldn't push the thoughts out of her mind though that just maybe Kelly didn't get lost and find the road, maybe someone found _her_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly kicked and fought as hard as she could, even clawing at his back, as the mystery man that attacked her from behind flung her effortlessly over his shoulders and walked her back to his shack. The masked man threw her on the floor, momentarily knocking her unconscious. As Kelly laid motionless he took the opportunity to tie her up and duct tape her mouth, the man had quickly discovered that she would a loud screamer and he didn't want to take any chances.

Kelly regained consciousness to find herself in a terrible situation, she struggled a few moments before giving up. She was stuck. Kelly whimpered helplessly as her eyes darted back and forth from wall to wall trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing she remembered she was getting firewood, how did she end up here? Suddenly the answer appeared before her, with a butcher knife in hand. He tilted his head, examining the knife in his right hand as it shone with the moonlight reflecting against it. Kelly squirmed violently trying to break free of the ropes, but to no avail. Taking small steps, the murderer inched closer to her until he was finally kneeling beside her. He slid the knife carefully across her stomach, making a large, deep, incision. Kelly's muffled scream of agony went unheard thanks to the silver duct tape plastered across her lips. He dug his hand into the freshly made wound and pulled out an organ, Kelly grimaced before going into anaphylactic shock, her head fell limply to the side. He smirked internally as he put her liver in a jar. Taking a permanent marker he wrote "**Liver**" sloppily across the jar.

* * *

Okay so... sorry Kelly that you had to be the victim but the people voted!  
Anywho, here is the next poll. Remember to vote in your review (:  
**Who would you like to see die in chapter 4?**

- Mr. Kennedy  
- Morrison  
- Edge  
- Christian  
- Miz

Personally, I would have a hard time choosing from this poll cause I like em all c[:  
But it's your choice! Choose wisely =^_^=


End file.
